Ask Orange
Ask Orange is a subseries of The Annoying Orange. It was first started by Orange for the sole purpose of him being able to answer questions that other users had for him. The series began on September 26, 2011 and is currently still running. Episodes #Ask Orange 1 (September 26, 2011) #Ask Orange 2: Toast Busters (October 21, 2011) #Ask Orange 3: A-Toy-Ing Orange (December 2, 2011) #Ask Orange 4: Master Chef (April 13, 2012) #Ask Orange 5: Once in a Blew Moon (June 15, 2012) #Ask Orange 6: Fart Ship (November 16, 2012) #Ask Orange 7: FUS RO DAH! (January 18, 2013) #Ask Orange 8: Evil Robot Twin (May 10, 2013) #Ask Orange 9: Orange is a Brony?!? (November 15, 2013) #Ask Orange 10: Two Million Knives (January 24, 2014) #Ask Orange 11: Flappy Bird Returns (May 30, 2014) #Ask Orange 12: Break Dance Lessons (August 1, 2014) #Ask Orange 13: Farts are Life, Life are Farts (November 14, 2014) #Ask Orange 14: Toad Talk (February 27, 2015) #Ask Orange 15: Funny Farts (April 24, 2015) #Ask Orange 16: Screaming Rainbow (June 19, 2015) #Ask Orange 17: See My Butt?!? (September 11, 2015) #Ask Orange 18: Knife Drill (November 6, 2015) #Ask Orange 19: Christmas T-N-Tree (December 4, 2015) #Ask Orange 20: DELETING YOUTUBE!!! (February 19, 2016) #Ask Orange 21: The Fart Awakens (April 8, 2016) #Ask Orange 22: Marshmallow's Gender Detector (June 17, 2016) #Ask Orange 23: TNT Butt (July 22, 2016) #Ask Orange 24: Orange Birth (August 26, 2016) #Ask Orange 25: Rabid Squirrel Attack (September 23, 2016) #Ask Orange 26: Pear-y Potter #Shocktober (October 28, 2016) #Ask Orange 27: Death Star Butt (November 25, 2016) #Ask Orange 28: Christmas Goop (December 16, 2016) #Ask Orange 29: Kiss Passion (March 3, 2017) #Ask Orange 30: Super Annoying Orange (April 7, 2017) #Ask Orange 31: Best. Episode. Ever! (June 16, 2017) #Ask Orange 32: Indiana Orange (July 28, 2017) #Ask Orange 33: Fidget Spinner of Doom (August 25, 2017) #Ask Orange 34: Orange Loves Passion (September 15, 2017) #Ask Orange 35: Shocktober Surprise (October 13, 2017) #Ask Orange 36: Absolutely No TNT In This Episode (November 10, 2017) #Ask Orange 37: SpongeBob OrangePants (January 26, 2018) #Ask Orange 38: Alien Farts (February 16, 2018) #Ask Orange 39: Circle of Knife (March 23, 2018) #Ask Orange 40: Pear Bud (April 20, 2018) #Ask Orange 41: Orange's Mind is Blown (May 11, 2018) #Ask Orange 42: Crush on Selena Gomez (June 8, 2018) #Ask Orange 43: Pear-achu (July 27, 2018) #Ask Orange 44: Fruitbusters (August 24, 2018) #Ask Orange 45: Veloci-Rapper (September 14, 2018) #Ask Orange 46: The Musical (November 9, 2018) #Ask Orange 47: The Infinity Gauntlet (December 28, 2018) #Ask Orange 48: Baldi's in the Kitchen (January 25, 2019) #Ask Orange 49: The World's Longest Wazzup (February 15, 2019) #Ask Orange 50: It's Morphing Time (March 29, 2019) #Ask Orange 51: Gate Oven Hare!? (May 3, 2019) #Ask Orange 52: The TNT is Inside Pear! (May 31, 2019) #Ask Orange 53: Old People Making Out (June 28, 2019) #Ask Orange 54: Who Cut the Cheese? (July 26, 2019) #Ask Orange 55: Area 51 Raid (September 13, 2019) Trivia *A question that is asked the most is "Is Marshmallow a boy or a girl?". *A question that is asked similar is "If you could be another fruit, would would you be?".